More Than Words
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Atobe took interest in Kabaji when he first met him. Not physically, but mentally. Little did he know that his curiosity would be the beginning of an entirely unique experience. [Kabaji and Atobe's childhood fanfiction]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** More Than Words  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary**: Atobe took interest in Kabaji when he first met him. Not physically, but mentally. Little did he know that his curiosity would be the beginning of an entirely unique experience. [Kabaji and Atobe's childhood fanfiction]  
**Note**: This is basically the headcanon I put together in a single fanfiction. I'm really, really interested about the relationship between the two, and there's just no enough backstory! The fanfiction will be written in different POVs and the whispers in Kabaji's head will be written in italic.

**~Atobe Keigo~**

* * *

My first impression of him wasn't exactly an amazing one. For someone so young, he looked really old, with tanned skin, distinct cheekbones and clear jawlines. His crinkly eyes were narrow with pitch black orbs in them; blankly staring at his surroundings. His lips were thick, unmoving. His nose was pointy, shaped like Mirren. He had short, bush-like hair, flatly cut at the top. He was hunching, as if he was carrying an invisible weight on his back.

He turned his gaze at me.

I did not break the eye contact.

"Keigo, it's rude to stare," My mother called out and shot the boy an apologetic look. She then placed both of her slender fingers on my shoulder and turned my body to face him. He was still looking at me with his expressionless eyes.

I couldn't read what he was thinking. It was odd. For me, at least. I knew I had a knack for reading people's body language and facial expression, but that boy made me doubt my skill.

"This is Kabaji, Munehiro Kabaji," She started. "I hope you will get along with him."

I looked to the side to observe my mother's face. Straightaway, I knew that she said it only for formality and hadn't actually meant it. That alone made me jump to a conclusion that he although he came from a fairly wealthy family, my mother simply didn't want me to associate further with him. Why, you may ask. It would only because this Kabaji person was different than everyone else; I could easily tell just by looking at him, also the fact that I could not seem to read him.

But it would be interesting to slowly decipher his thought. It would only be a matter of time until I understand him inside out. Although I used to think that it was amusing to be able to know what others are thinking, it would be satisfying if I succeed in interpreting his expression.

So, I extended my right hand.

**~Kabaji Munehiro~**

I gazed around the spacious living room, carefully counting each step I took inside the grand mansion. When I felt a pair of eyes on me, I slowly turned my head to the side.

Fair skin, deep sapphire eyes with epicanthal folds and a small beauty mark just underneath the right one. He had perfectly proportioned eyebrows, small nose, thin glossy lips and elegantly cut dark grey hair. He was the epitome of perfection. I found myself staring at him, as if scanning him from the tip of his shoes to the edge of his nicely curled hair.

_Epitome of perfection? Don't be ridiculous. Just wait until he bares those nasty fangs at you, just like all pampered bourgeois juniors you have known do._

I remembered him clearly. He was in the magazine I saw. The heir of Plutocracy, it said. Atobe Keigo.

_Your parents just never had enough of introducing you to yet another potential friend._

I tilted my head to the side when his mother said, "Keigo, it's rude to stare." Atobe looked at her contemplatively before his sharp eyes focused on me once more. I said nothing, nor did I attempt to break the eye contact.

Then, he extended his right arm and said. "Nice to meet you."

_Don't give him a chance, Munehiro. He's going to hurt you again eventually. Do you remember any fair treatment from your previous 'friends'? No? Well it's because you've never gotten any. You convince yourself you do but—_

I quickly closed my mind to the subconscious which was slowly overtaking my brain. Then, I nodded slightly in response and greeted his arm with my own. "Nice… to meet you too."

**~Atobe Keigo~**

I surveyed him once more as I felt his large hand covering mine. His voice was ridiculously deep for someone who was supposed to be around my age, even when I compare it to the older male teenagers I have encountered. His hand was warm and surprisingly smooth, just like a high-quality well-tempered milk chocolate.

"How old are you, Kabaji?" I asked.

It took him awhile to once again part his closed lips. His dark eyes were still locked on mine, with lack of expression which is slowly getting on my nerves. How can someone hide their façade so well that even I, the great Atobe Keigo, could not read through it?

"Six," was all that came out of his mouth.

"What, you're younger than me?" I jerked my head back slightly in disbelief. I have heard of boys whose voice started to break at younger age, but at six?

"Kabaji-kun, I have to leave and accompany your parents. Keigo, play nice with him, okay, sweetie?"

I _hated _it when she calls me sweetie. Instead of losing my composure, I just nodded bitterly and said nothing as a response. She left soon enough, leaving me alone with the boy who I learnt was younger than me.

Even when she left, Kabaji still didn't say anything.

"Hey Kabaji, do you want to watch some movies?" I offered. "We have a home theatre on the second floor, and I'm sure you'll find something to your liking."

Kabaji just nodded, which I found extremely aggravating. Most kids who I have met would be agape in awe when I mention about my family's very own home theatre. Then their eyes would shine with excitement before skipping along with me to the second floor where they could find all sort of DVDs, even the ones that were not supposed to be released just yet.

"You don't look British," I wondered out loud. My next sentence would usually be "Is your dad from another country or something?" but this time, I didn't continue, as I wanted to make him speak and explain.

But, it had no effect on him. He grunted as a response. It wasn't a hostile grunt, but more like a noise made to confirm something.

"Do you speak English?" I asked in a half-mocking tone. I knew I shouldn't be doing that, as he might take that as an insult and ended up closing himself. However, it was a chance to observe the slightest fluctuation in his facial expression.

His eyes stayed empty as he shortly said, "Yes."

"Talk to me," I pressured him. However, instead of opening his mouth, he casts his gaze downwards to the carpet-covered stairs, as if subtlety declining my request, which to be frank, was not a request. "Why won't you talk to me? Am I not worth your time?"

"N-no," He stammered, by far the fastest he had ever taken to respond to me. "I… words… words always… fail me." He whispered meekly.

"Well, you should still talk anyway!" I cut him sharply. "No one will like you if you don't try to blend in." I tilted my face upwards and crossed my arms to show my superiority.

"…Okay…" Was all he said.

**~Kabaji Munehiro~**

_He's staring at you. He obviously doesn't like you. Look at those slanted blue eyes gauging whether or not you worth his time._

"How old are you, Kabaji?" He inquired. His voice was smooth, and although he had only said a few words, his confidence and pride were delivered along with each syllable that came out of his mouth.

_What is this? You're jealous of his charisma? Hah! Don't be deceived, Munehiro! It's all an act. An act!_

"Six," I managed to make an answer slip out of my lips.

"What, you're younger than me?" He seemed astonished. He pulled his head backwards and every lock of his dark hair gracefully swayed along with the motion. He was captivating. Everything about him seemed to be perfect.

_He's everything that you will never be, Munehiro._

I gritted my teeth, although it was so slight that it Atobe hardly squint his eyes.

_You're trying to shut me out?_

"Hey Kabaji, do you want to watch some movies? We have a home theatre on the second floor, and I'm sure you'll find something to your liking."

_You cannot shut me out. I am you. I am your only sane self which always stop you from getting your hopes up. If it wasn't for me, you would be broken by now. Listen to me, Munehiro. You will _not _shut me out. You can't._

I ignored the voice in the back of my head, just like I always do. I nodded and proceeded to follow him.

"You don't look British."

_Don't be stubborn. Close your ears, Munehiro._

"Do you speak English?"

_You can hear it too. He's mocking you. I know, I know. At least he's doing it right in front of your face, right?_

"Yes," I retorted shortly.

"Talk to me," He insisted. I was quite surprised to receive such a sharp order. I knew it from that moment that it was not a request. Someone as proud as Atobe would not ask something of other people, especially not from someone who is of a lower social status than he is. Doing so would mean throwing his dignity. "Why won't you talk to me? Am I not worth your time?"

My pupils dilated when he said that. "N-no," I quickly answered. I felt as if I have to answer him. I could get away with it when I was with other people, but not this time. "I… words… words always… fail me." I stated, casting my gaze downwards.

"Well, you should still talk anyway! No one will like you if you don't try to blend in."

_Proud, proud little heir of Plutocracy. Let's see how long he can maintain that coolness. You know that right, Munehiro? He will stop trying soon enough._

"…Okay…"

Atobe huffed in apparent frustration. Maybe he had decided that I wasn't worth his time after all. Maybe he would lead the way in silence. Then, he would not try to contact me anymore. And it's over.

_Funny, isn't it? This is how long people can actually deal with you._

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the home theatre, after all."

_See? He has given up already. That was what? 5 minutes? But again, you're used to this, aren't you, Munehiro? Being an old toy that no one really wants._

"Do you play tennis?"

I looked up in surprise. I was not expecting him to offer another option. I thought he would just stop trying. Maybe… just maybe… maybe I have a chance to befriend him…?

"Hmm, you look like you do, judging by the way you reacted. That was the most reaction I've ever gotten from you." Although the reason why I had given him a reaction was false, I was absurdly happy. I was happy that someone was actually willing to try to interact with me.

And maybe the other reason why I was exuberant to accept his offer was that the voice in the back of my head stopped for once.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I haven't written any fanfiction in awhile, sorry if it's a bit dodgy! My grammar isn't exactly the best either D: Anyways! If this got positive response, then I will make this multiple chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**~Atobe Keigo~**

What's up with this kid?

His eyes… his eyes turned sinister in the court. I could've sworn I saw glints as he places his gaze on my arm. It wasn't that I could interpret his thought better… but yes, those eyes move. Those eyes observe. Those eyes seemed unforgiving. Although it probably didn't make much difference in most people's opinion, I could see it. I could clearly see how it changed focus when I hit the yellow tennis ball with my racket back to his side of court. I could see how nerve-wrecking and intimidating those eyes could be.

It was definitely not good. My ability to read people's thoughts had always brought me victory. But now, I was not any closer from deciphering his true judgements of the situation, instead, I felt alarmed when those narrow eyes made contact with mine.

Is he trying to play a mental game with me? I hissed as I swing my arms back and I could hear the ball hitting the centre of the racket with a sweet 'thwack' sound. It was definitely the fastest ball I've ever hit, and no way he could react in ti—

_WHOOSH_

I could feel the gust of wind just a few centimetres away from my ear and I froze on spot. Slowly, I turned my back to see the tennis ball rolling towards me. Then I realised that he had returned it with the exact same speed.

_"W-what?"_ I stuttered in my head. _"Did he just… copied me?" _That was the first thing that came into my mind. But I quickly dismissed it as it sounded so farfetched. I gritted my teeth as I picked the ball up, readying myself to serve.

I tossed the ball upwards and swung my racket to begin the rally. Kabaji was ready in the receiving end and returned my serve with ease.

_"Copying my movements? Yeah, right," _I smirked. How can someone who looked so absent-minded execute such a task? I charged forward with full speed when the ball dropped near the net. Before it bounces up more than four centimetres, I hit it to the other side of the court. "Super rising!"

My confident grin did not hold for long as I saw Kabaji did the same exact movement as I did. Too stunned to react, the ball fell near the baseline with a soft thud.

"You…" I shook my head, could not find the proper response. "What are you?" My eyes squinted. "Kabaji, what _are_ you?"

As expected, he did not reply. Not that I was expecting any.

As the match goes on, I came to a conclusion that Kabaji Munehiro was a really interesting opponent. As much as I hated to admit it, if the match was being refereed, then I would be on the losing end. Without even realising it, both of us were already breathing hard, who knows how much time we have spent versing each other. He really is a formidable opponent.

I walked off the court without saying anything, only to feel Kabaji's gaze on my back. I ignored it as I opened the bottled water on the seat and proceeded to gulp the content and tossed it to the bin, only to miss. The bottle made a clunking noise as soon as it hits the hard ground.

I threw myself on the chair and that gave Kabaji enough hints that I've had enough of the match. Slowly, he walked off the court, sitting at least five chairs away from me.

"That was a good game," I started. I sneaked a peek from the corner of my eyes to see him picking up the bottle that I had thrown. He put it in the bin. "Kabaji… be my training partner." I pushed.

I could see his shoulder tensed for a split second. He did not move afterwards.

"That wasn't an invitation," I continued. "It was an order."

At last, he turned around ever so slowly. He stared me with the same blank eyes and unmoving lips, as if asking if I had truly meant the statement that came out of my mouth earlier.

"Answer me. I don't like being ignored." I stated, crossing my legs.

"Yes," He replied softly. I could almost see the corner of his lips tugging upwards to form the faintest smile. Although it was hardly visible, I could hear the sincere gratitude in his tone. How a statement which was barely a compliment could change his mood so drastically?

"W-with one condition!" I put my index finger up. "You have to answer me whenever I'm talking to you!"

"Yes," He nodded before casting his eyes downwards in a manner that I would describe as bashful.

"What are you doing so far away? Come here!" I commanded, trying my best to sound as cold as possible.

"Yes," His hoarse voice echoed in the empty indoor court before he sat next to me, as still as a statue. Silence conquered the spacious area once more. However this time I could hear Kabaji's ragged breath so closely.

"Where did you learn that technique?" I broke the ice. "The copying thing."

He played with his thumbs for a moment. Was that him quietly expressing uncertainty? He then raised his voice, "I… had always been able to… do it."

"Itwasprettycool," I replied as quickly as a bullet train. I've always tried to not compliment other people, as it might sound as if I was paying attention to them. They are the ones who are supposed to compliment me, not the other way around. After all, I'm the heir of Plutocracy that they should suck up to.

"Thank you," He retorted politely, did not even seem to raise his almost zero arrogance. "Atobe-san… is good too…" He commented with such a thick voice. I had not expected him to be the first to make the conversation.

"Hmph," I replied coldly before I stood up, taking my racket with me. "Let's go, Kabaji!"

"Yes," He answered as he follows my trail out of the court.

**XxxxxxX**

"And this is my room," swinging open the door to my bedroom, I smugly announced. It had been tidied just a few hours ago by the maids and everything was diamond clean. The dark purple blanket over my queen-sized bed was already neatly ironed, desk had been dusted and all glasses and mirrors had been wiped to perfection.

Kabaji paused on the doorway as his eyes wandered around the room. I thought he was in awe (because it's only natural!), but I quickly dismissed that thought when I see that his feet were saying otherwise. Although the movement was very slight, I could catch that he was moving backwards. Slowly. Slowly. Really slowly.

"Why are you standing there?" I asked curtly. "I didn't bring you here just to loiter on the doorway."

He looked at me, still with the questioning eyes. "I… can come in…?"

"No, I don't really want you in my room," I replied sarcastically. But it seemed that instead of provoking him to go into my room, he took the statement seriously and backed out further.

"S-sorry…" He croaked, clenching the fabric of his trousers.

I sighed and walked towards him. "I was joking, idiot!" I raised my voice, tired of his timidness. "Of course you can come in."

"I… can?"

"Shesh!" I hissed, walking out of my room until I arrived behind the raven-haired boy. "Just come in already!" I pushed him roughly, not because I was irritated, but due to my impatience.

Kabaji made a small noise of surprise, but he did not resist. After forcing him to sit down on the sofa just next to my window, I took the phone lying on my desk and sat next to him.

"What's your number?" I queried.

"I don't… have a mobile phone," He retorted in a succinct manner, just like he always does.

"You don't?" I squinted and he looked away, once again clenching his trousers. Before he even opened his lips to say 'sorry', I cut the silence. "That means you have to promise to visit me every day!"

His shoulder tensed before he hesitantly turned his head to face me. "Y-yes."

"I won't forgive you if you break the promise." I replied, breaking the eye contact. "Got that, Kabaji?"

"Yes."

"Good. Don't forget that." I stood up, brushing my pants and I crouched near the television just in front of the sofa and opened the bottom drawer to retrieve a set of game console. "What kind of game do you like?" I asked just to get no response. "I told you I don't like being ignored! Tell me what game you love playing the most."

"A-ah… anything you feel like playing…" He answered submissively.

I sighed. "But I'm asking _you_, Kabaji. Come here and choose."

I could hear Kabaji standing up and gradually approaching me from the back. He then crouched next to me, and he seemed to be tentative. I flipped through the plastic CD holder until he said a soft 'ah'.

"Super Smash Bros Brawl?"

"Yes." He confirmed sheepishly.

"Sounds good," I answered, putting the disc into the console and pressed start.

**~Kabaji Munehiro~**

I couldn't hear my subconscious. It had always been there for as long as I could remember, and not even once I ever managed to shut it out. It was rather unnerving to have such silence in my head. That little voice which always commanded me to think negatively of everything had been my only distraction from my stagnant life. By always opposing what is being said, I survive.

Atobe-san had shut it up.

I could no longer hear any more whisper which always try to influence me to run away far, far away where there are no one. It was no longer audible, the reminder of my excruciating life experience. If it wasn't for it, I would've forgotten all the betrayal I have suffered.

Atobe-san was different. Atobe-san accepted me for who I am, although he could be scary when he glared at me. However, I could see that he did not stay angry at me for a long while.

It was a little bit startling when Atobe-san rejected me from stepping into his room. I thought he didn't want me after all. But, he denied it right away, saying he was only joking. It was such a relief. I didn't know what I should do if Atobe-san decided to cut me off. I was already attached to him.

Atobe-san willingly played games with me, and it almost seemed like he enjoyed my company. Is it possible, for someone to enjoy my company? I never say anything much or make any snarky, amusing comment which most people enjoy. Although it was highly unlikely that Atobe-san would think of me as a friend, I still wanted to convince myself that I had finally found someone who I can trust.

After all, Atobe-san had supress my subconscious. So, he must be someone really special.

**~Keigo Atobe~**

Kabaji went home a few hours ago, but I could already feel his absence (I will never say I miss him! Never! The great Atobe Keigo does not miss anyone!). I sat on my bed, watching late news as one of the maids tidied up my bag, putting all the necessary books and equipment for school tomorrow.

"Hey, you."

The brown haired maid looked startled as she turned her face, ready to heed to any of my wish. "Yes, y-young master?" She stuttered, not looking at my eyes. It was how all the servants were trained. The maids do not have the right to look at their master or mistress in the eyes because it was considered extremely offensive and impolite.

"My socks are under the table. Wash it. I want it dry by tomorrow."

"Of course, young master." She replied as she zips my bag and picked up the pair of socks lying casually underneath my study desk. She then bowed down near the doorway before she closed the door.

"Boring." I mumbled. I readjusted the pillow behind my back and sunk myself in it, once again focusing on the blaring television which was going over some politic matter. I twiddled my thumb, suddenly spacing out.

What is so interesting about Kabaji, I wonder… I have never felt this intrigued in my life. It's almost like I enjoy his company although he does not even talk much. Is it the mysterious aura enveloping him? He really is unapproachable… What would happen when I finally decipher his train of thought? Would I push him away from my life just like what I always do to others?

Well… I can't answer it now, I guess. I would have to see how it will go. Tomorrow he will come again. He promised, and he doesn't look like the type to break promises.

I arched my back with my fists in the air, and I yawned softly. It was getting late. I took the remote by my side and turned off the television. I fixed my pillow and soon I drift to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note**: Thanks a lot for the kind reviews! I have decided to make this multi-chapter. I really hope I can finish it. Reviews again, please~? :P


	3. Chapter 3

**~Atobe Keigo~**

Kabaji wasn't all that difficult to find in school ground. He always stays inside his classroom, ever so quiet and mysterious, sometimes mouth busy grinding food, and sometimes just looking out of the window, watching other students playing sport in the field. Our meeting would only be at lunchtime, and sometimes recess. However, it gets more and more frequent as time passes. I didn't mind it in the slightest. Kabaji was more than a little reluctant to show up in my classroom and eat with me during break time, but I have convinced him that he wasn't annoying me. It had worked, as he would always show up during lunchtime.

Kabaji wasn't much of a talker, although I have considered myself as being close with him—the closest I had ever gotten with interaction with other people. As much as I hated to say it, I was quite disappointed to see that nothing has changed between us. I was always the conversation maker. However, it was not a bad thing at all. Although he barely spoke, I could slowly decipher his expression. I learnt that Kabaji was a great listener. Sure, he stares at you when you talk, but that doesn't mean he closed his ears. If anything, he closed his ears from the conversation around him, instead, focusing solely on the person talking.

"Kabaji, get me my phone," I said while nibbling on the corner of my melon bread. It was of course, a high quality, soft bread by the best cook in England. I would never eat commoner's food.

"Yes," He replied, reaching into the front pocket of my bag to retrieve a touch phone.

"Put 'maths exam' in the 16th July. Don't put any alarm reminder." I continued.

"Yes," He responded once more, executing the task I gave him.

It was great to have him around. He knows every nitty gritty of my bag, and just by commanding him to take something, he would do so without any questions. I loved the superiority I have over him. Maybe it was one of the reasons why I decided to keep him around, as harsh as it may sound like.

"Also, did you watch the DVD I lent you the other day?"

"Yes," He nodded faintly. "It's in my bag. Would you like it returned?" He said, a little bit more confidently than he used to be although he still refuses to drop the formalities.

"Give it to me later when we're in my house. Easier that way, right Kabaji?"

"Yes," He said. Soon after, the bell rang and Kabaji excused himself to return to his class.

"Yo, Atobe." One of my classmates chirped, crossing both of his arms while throwing me that disgusting ear-to-ear grin. Beside him were two equally despicable boys who had the exact same expression. "You're pretty close with that chap, aren't you?"

I wasn't particularly close with any of my classmates, and I especially disliked the boy standing confidently in front of me. I didn't say anything for a moment, and I stared back in return. "So what if I am?"

"It's just odd to see you with someone like that," He said, still maintaining that despicable smirk. "Someone who _looks_ like that, especially."

A vein popped in my forehead and I could feel my blood boil, although I successfully hid it. "If you have nothing else to say, then leave me alone."

He snickered. "Chill! I was kidding," He announced, although it didn't seem like he meant it at all. "Care for a game of tennis after school?"

I sighed in disturbance. The last time we have played did not end so well for me. It was embarrassing to acknowledge the fact that someone like him could humiliate the great Atobe Keigo in front of the whole year. "I've been meaning to challenge you again, but I thought it wasn't the time yet. But now…" I paused, glaring at him with my blue eyes. "I'll take you on."

"Great!" He laughed. "I'll see you after school then! Don't forget to bring that dog of yours!"

I bit my lower lips in exasperation upon hearing such insulting comment about Kabaji. However, giving him a negative reaction would only provoke him to insult both of us more and more. As if I haven't had enough of his foul babbles.

"Oi!" I called out.

"Hmm?" He stopped to turn back at me.

"If I win the match, you will stop insulting Kabaji." I stated firmly without bothering to make eye contact.

"Sure, but in exchange… if I win…" He smirked mischievously. "You will have to say that you hate him in front of his face, in front of the whole class."

I didn't know what possessed me at that moment. It was a risky wager, I'll give you that. However, was it my just my ego which drove me to accept the unreasonable trade, or was it because of my sincere love for my new friend? Or maybe I was just convinced that I had improved that much after the traumatic match against him just a few months back. I might strike some people as being stubborn, but I know when I'm just not good enough to win against someone and was just giving futile struggle to scrape what's left of my pride.

And as much as I hated to admit it, he was one of those people.

**XxxxxX**

Yellow tennis ball hit me on my right leg at a speed which I would call inhuman.

I knew I had made an utterly erroneous decision when I was down on my knees, sweat dripping to the hard ground of the green tennis court, accompanied with hysterical laughter of the people who had been there to observe the match. I couldn't bring myself to face them—all I could see were shadows casted all around me, mockeries were thrown around, all directed at me. I could hear one of them screaming 'He's Japanese!', followed by another round of frenzied laughter.

At that moment of pure humiliation, I found myself about to break down. I saw just how fragile I am.

"Not yet!" I managed a surprisingly composed cry. Slowly, I got to my knees, although I could feel the electricity pulsating on every single spot of my muscles. I could hear the laughter dies down for a few moments before one of them decided that it would be amusing to shoot another insulting name from the arsenal of appalling nicknames they have, which were simply not appropriate to repeat. "Another match!"

"Shut up, Japanese." The brown-haired kid replied coldly, followed by yet another round of cheer from his atrocious friends.

I curled both of my hands into a tight fist and I could feel my nails digging down, almost cutting my flesh. The group of seven-years old left after they have had enough of insulting me. I tried to hold back my tears because no matter how crushed I am, I am still the great Atobe Keigo, the heir of Plutocracy. And I will not cry.

At that moment, I gradually grasp the fact that my struggle was not dedicated to protect what was left of my vanity. It was solely an attempt to protect the unconscious friendship formed between Kabaji and I. However, that realisation did not change anything.

I had lost the match. A sinister consequence awaits.

**XxxxxX**

Although he did not show it, I could tell that Kabaji was in anguish. His eyes widened faintly at the cruel statement I had just spouted in front of him. Everyone was watching us. I could tell that a certain someone was snickering in the corner with his friends as he watches Kabaji's already-low-self-worth plummeting down the abyss.

"A-Atobe… san?" He questioned once more, still in a state of disbelief.

"You heard me, Kabaji!" I yelled, trying my best to remain as composed as possible. "I don't need you following me around anymore! I've never liked you in the first place. Someone like you just does not belong here!" I could feel my stomach tightened into the tightest knots as I said something that I had not meant to. However, a gamble is a gamble. I had agreed on the condition and I had to keep my promise, as bitter as it might be. That kid who I couldn't be bothered remembering the name of had provided me with a full script of how I had to tell Kabaji off.

"Yes," He finally said after a pregnant silence. Soon after, I could only see his back walking away from me.

I gritted my teeth and casted my gaze downwards. Both of my fists were clenched together, shaking furiously. "Are you happy now?" I whispered in submission. "Are you happy now that you have broken him?"

"Me? As far as I'm concerned, you were the one who said such horrible things to him, Atobe! Why are you blaming me?" He retorted, backed up by the cheers from his friends.

_"I need… to apologise to him."_ I thought. _"He will forgive me. He is Kabaji, after all."_ With that in my head, I ran out of the classroom to catch up to him before he disappears from the corridor.

**~Kabaji Munehiro~**

I had known it from the start. It was too good to be real. Those moments I have spent with Atobe-san were not true, after all. Although I was convinced that my facial expression had remained the same throughout the entire mayhem, it was way too painful to see such anger in Atobe-san's eyes. I didn't know what I've done wrong. As far as Iwas concerned, I was just being my normal self.

The voice is back.

_What did I tell you about him, Munehiro? You never listen to me. Now you pay the price. Peh! Don't even bother making that face. No one cares about you. Everyone's the same after all. It's much better to be alone, isn't it? Now, now. Just go left, take that little pathway over there and just sit in the corner to reflect upon your Atobe-san._

Unconsciously, I followed the order of my subconscious to sit near the stairs. I hugged my knees, burying my face in them. That spot was completely secluded, although it was not that far away from classes.

Darkness conquered me. I shut my ears from my surroundings.

_Poor little Munehiro… now you have to be alone again…_

I let warm moisture spills out my eyelids.

**~Atobe Keigo~**

My slow jog broke into a full-paced run. I frantically scanned through the crowd to spot a rather bulky boy who was simply impossible to miss. I couldn't find Kabaji anywhere—not even in his class. I knew that asking his classmates would be useless.

I shook my head, as if it would help me to fix the jumbling mess in my head. My cheeks were red, both from frustration and anger. Why did I have to lose? "_Why did I have to accept the gamble in the first place?"_ I could feel my stomach twists into a knot. "_What if Kabaji doesn't want to hear me out anymore?_" I mentally cursed at myself for not being strong enough to trample the bullies. I wasn't strong enough to protect my friend.

The bell rang. I waited five minutes in front of his class, but he didn't show up. With my head down, I walked away.

XxxxxxX

"Keigo, how was school?" My mother inquired softly when he heard footsteps from behind her.

I scoffed upon hearing that statement. Ignoring it, I walked past her and the television soap opera she was watching. My bag felt ridiculously heavy and I threw it on the ground, letting one of the maids to pick it up and bring it to my room.

"Keigo?" She asked again, this time raising her voice. "Why did you sneer at me?"

I kept walking.

"Answer me, Keigo!"

"I'm fine!" I snapped my head to face her, yelling equally loud. Then, I realised what I've done when she gave me 'the glare' and I stopped midway. "It's just… I don't want to talk about it!" I cried out in desperation—desperation to escape. Straight after that statement, I ran into my room, bumping into a red-haired maid. "Get out of my way!" I screamed, pushing her aside brusquely. I could hear the thudding noise as a result of her weight suddenly coming into a direct, abrupt contact with the carpet.

I didn't say sorry.

I kept running until I reached the door to my room. I yanked it open and smashed it close. Then, I jumped onto my bed and bury my face in the pillow.

It hadn't been more than 3 hours, yet I could already feel my grace and composure slowly crumbling into a pile of filthy debris. Kabaji and I had been friends for at least 4 months, and I didn't know that things would have to end like so. He obviously had been avoiding me. He might not look like it, but he is intelligent. He must have already guessed that I would be waiting near the front gate and had chosen another route to his home. By the time I realised the other exit option, it must have been too late as I still failed to locate him.

I would kill for someone to sit next to me, to tap me on the shoulder reassuringly as if gently convincing me that everything's going to be fine. I desperately needed someone to be there next to me, stay silent, attentive, but whose presence speaks louder than word. I didn't need any bullshit or any fake comforting comment. I just wanted someone whose presence is so comforting but who I know full well would be listening although they're not saying anything.

And that person who ticked all the boxes in the criteria just happened to be someone who I had hurt the most, and probably wouldn't want to talk to me anymore.

* * *

**Author's note**: I finally got this chapter together. School's been busy and all, but I hope I can still update regularly! Please review~!


	4. Chapter 4

**~Atobe Keigo~**

Using my fork, I pierced through the smooth texture of the omelette on the plate in front of me. The branded tomato sauce caved in, reddening the golden inside of the egg dish. I cut them into small little pieces and I could see the heat dissipating into thin air. Then, I took a piece, spins the fork sluggishly while staring at the separated bright yellow egg.

I took a deep breath just to exhale excessively before I put my fork back onto the plate, it clanked in response. Pushing my chair backwards, I stood up and left. I did not have any appetite.

"You are not eating anything, Atobe-sama?" One of the butlers politely questioned.

I looked at him sharply with my blue eyes then I shook my head. "Not hungry."

He knew better than to interfere with my personal life, or maybe he just didn't care enough, and he kept quiet. Instead, he escorted me to the car while carrying my bag. He opened the door to let me in before placing my backpack beside me neatly then he bowed down and remained in that position until the car drives off.

My mother had not once come to gawk at me ever since yesterday's incidence. I haven't been particularly close with my parents, so it didn't come as a surprise. Both of them, particularly my father had always been busy with their work to care enough for my well-being.

The trip to the school was mercifully short. I looked around to spot a certain bulky boy, but couldn't find him in the crowd. Some familiar faces approached and accompanied me into the class, although I wasn't really in the mood for talking. I tried my best to look as normal as possible, and it seemed to be working.

"Kei, you left your book yesterday," One of the guys sitting behind me said, stretching his hand to hand over my English workbook. Unlike Japanese, everyone in England calls me by my first name regardless of our relationship. Some of the closer friends I have call me 'Kei'.

"Thanks," I said, taking the book.

"What's wrong, Kei?" He asked again, crossing his arms and resting his head lazily on the desk. "I heard you told off some boy yesterday."

My shoulders tensed before answering. "None of your business."

He curled his nose in disappointment as a result of me being secretive. "Aw…" He then whinged. "But that's something I wouldn't expect from you. Is he that annoying?"

"He's not," I replied. "If anything, he's the opposite of annoying."

He shook his head then spoke, "I don't get it. You told him off because he's not annoying? Some legit reasoning you've got there." He said sarcastically.

"It's complicated. I need to apologise to him." I retorted to get a faint nod as a response from the boy in front of me.

"Okaaaay…" He whined, stretching himself across the table. I heard him mumbling 'I still don't get it as I turn my back, but I ignored him. I flicked through the English book on my desk, head placed on my left palm, wondering whether my action towards Kabaji was forgivable or not.

The peace was broken when someone frantically scrambled into the classroom, almost falling over. He looked terrified. "M-monster!" He cried out, setting all eyes in that very room on him. He looked so pale, as if blood had been drained from his body. "Keigo!" He exclaimed when he saw me sitting next to the window. "H-he's your friend, right?! Take him away!"

"What are you babbling on about?" I asked.

"Tennis c-court," was all he said for the first few seconds. "Go to the tennis court NOW!" He raised his shaky voice. Out of curiosity, I stood up from my seat and paced up to the backfield where the tennis court is located. There, I could see two vague figures, one standing up so proudly whereas the other was kneeling, panting, just like how I was yesterday. The other students around the outside of the court looked absolutely horrified.

I used both of my hands to claw my way into the court, trying to get a clearer vision. I supressed my laughter when I saw who was lying on the ground, utterly defeated. It was the boy who had crushed me yesterday and forced me to say things that I had not wanted to say to…

…Kabaji.

Kabaji was in the other end. He had a black tennis racket and he looked down on the opponent whom he had trampled.

"Kabaji!" I screamed, or so I thought. My mouth opened without any sound coming out. Like everyone else, I found myself terrified. He had such strength to defeat the person who overpowered me yesterday, yet he always seems so humble next to me. He followed me around although I was not stronger than him. He could have knocked me out when I said such hurtful thing, but he didn't.

The pair of dark eyes focused on me, stunned. _Atobe-san_, he mouthed.

I did not respond.

He walked past me and I still did not respond—not that I didn't want to.

I couldn't.

**~Kabaji Munehiro~**

I had seen the match between Atobe-san and that brown-haired senior. I had seen how he crushed Atobe-san flat. He usually invites me to all of the little matches between him and his friends, but this time he didn't. I was curious, so I stood there in the second storey and observed through an open window. Atobe-san is not a bad player, definitely not the one to underestimate. He's really good at reading people's movements, and I admire him because of that. However, once his opponent starts to dominate him, he would slowly crumble. He lost against himself before losing against his foe.

I could see Atobe-san being mocked and ridiculed. I quickly ran down to drive away those people. But when I arrived there, they were no longer there, and Atobe-san had left.

When I came over to Atobe-san's house, his mother stepped out to greet me politely and told me that Atobe-san was not in. I thought it was weird, since he always locks himself in his house after school. However, I couldn't start arguing with his mother, so I left after handing her back the DVD I had promised to return.

Atobe-san was really mad at me yesterday. After I recovered from the sudden sorrow of being rejected, I started remembering his expression. I could see the hesitation in his sapphire eyes, but it was mixed with anger. He was distant and seemed like he was talking to someone else and not me. He wasn't angry at me. But I couldn't start coming up with an appropriate explanation of why he would say such thing to me.

_Think about it. He had been humiliated in front of his peers, Munehiro. He's really arrogant, and being ridiculed like that must've crushed his pride. Maybe he simply got forced to play by his classmate because he's been so close to you, a mere junior, lately. But look at what you've caused. Now he's furious because you have indirectly helped to humiliate him. It's only natural that he doesn't want to associate with you any longer. Forget about him, okay Munehiro?_

That was the only reasonable theory.

I will not allow Atobe-san to be humiliated any longer. I have to avenge him.

So I challenged the boy who had crushed Atobe-san. He mocked me, and his friends laughed at me. I did not budge. My lack of reaction must've provoked him to pick up his racket and pushed me to the court.

It was no challenge at all. I could easily read all of his moves and copy them. If I was playing Atobe-san, he would have no problem with all his techniques being copied. But, he was flabbergasted that he lost all senses. He screamed at me, saying that I was not human. He said that I do not deserve what I could do. I have heard those too many times to actually care.

I looked at him panting on the ground, chest rising and sinking as a result of all energy being drained from his body. All the cheering against me had ceased, replaced by a series of murmurs.

_"That's what you get for messing with Atobe-san"_ I thought. _"No one hurts Atobe-san. Not as long as I'm alive."_

I looked around to see terrified expressions worn by all the audiences. Only then I realised that I had gone full force and exposed my brute strength that I wish I do not possess. I felt strangely small while being stared at, being the topic of all conversations.

When I turned my face, I almost dropped my racket.

Atobe-san was near the exit, lips shaking in fear. Only then I realised that he was frightened. I was about to call out for him, but my voice betrayed me. I could only manage the faintest whisper. _"Atobe-san…"_

I couldn't stand the petrified look in his eyes; I couldn't stand the thought that Atobe-san was horrified. All because I had gone all out against a senior in order to exact revenge in his name. I walked past him silently, not looking back. In my mind, I had the slightest hope that he would turn around and call me, and he would smile.

But Atobe-san did not budge.

**~Atobe Keigo~**

_We were sitting in the gazebo in my garden, watching the Sting Ray flapping its sides, seemingly crawling through the pond. I rested my head on my crossed arms, which were placed on the backrest of the small shelter._

_"Kabaji, you can speak Japanese, right?" I started, eyes still focused on the reflection made on the surface of the clear water._

_"Yes," He said._

_"One day, I want to go to school in Japan. I heard that the spring there is really pretty. I've seen some pictures of Sakura tree blooming. Don't you want to go too, Kabaji?" I asked. "You're going to follow me everywhere, right?"_

_"Yes, Atobe-san." He answered firmly without any pauses._

I crumpled the piece of paper on my desk while letting out a frustrated sigh. The teacher eyed me curiously but I avoided her gaze. I found it impossible to concentrate after what I had witnessed. I still couldn't find the reason why someone as powerful as Kabaji would bow down to me, obeying my every command.

"Kei, you're shaking." My friend poked me on the shoulder using the back of his pen. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I lied.

"I saw that boy. Munehiro, isn't it? He completely crushed the tennis pro in our year. And he's one year below us. Scary, eh?"

I grunted as a response, not that I had anything better to say.

"He looks like a pretty cool guy, though. I never knew he plays tennis."

"Be quiet!" The blond teacher raised her voice, shutting up my friend. I was a little bit thankful for that. I wasn't in the mood for conversations.

**XxxxxX**

The rest of the day was uneventful. I hadn't tried to find Kabaji, since I wasn't sure how I should begin. I figured that it would be better for me to stop having inner conflict before starting to resolve the problem between us. The school ended and I was still in my classroom, tapping lightly on my notebook, trying to finish the last little bit of my homework before going home.

A pair of hands was smashed onto my desk; my writing tools rolled over and fell to the ground. I clicked my tongue and froze on spot when I see who was next to me. His face was red—I could see the embarrassment and anger mixed together in his eyes.

"You fucker!" His voice echoed in the empty classroom and hallway. He then grabbed me by the collar and shook my violently. "You told that monster to get revenge right?!" He didn't allow me to answer as his hands got dangerously close to my throat, he was about to choke me. "Who the fuck is he?!"

I smirked in victory. "He's Kabaji. _My_ Kabaji."

It wasn't a great move. He lifted me up from my seat and threw me until my body smashed the solid desks and chairs, sweeping them off their rightful place and some fell on top of me, as if burying me. I closed both of my eyes, readying myself for a kick in the stomach. I could hear footsteps rushing towards the place, and noise, followed by a scream of pain. But it didn't involve me.

I opened my eyes to see a familiar figure in front of me, he held the other boy above the ground with only one hand. His feet were wriggling mid-air as he cries out in pain upon having a powerful hand pushing into his throat, cutting off half of oxygen supply.

"You hurt Atobe-san." He hissed. "Do_ not_ hurt Atobe-san." He let out another throaty threat before he flings the boy he was holding easily towards the wall. I could hear the crashing noise and a scream in anguish as his body made contact with the wall and fell near the desks.

"M-monster…" He writhed in pain. "Monster like you should go die!" He screamed, scrambling to get to his feet and stormed off, leaving both of us in the messed up classroom.

Kabaji looked at his right hand and bit his lower lips. He looked at me with a pair of saddened eyes. "I'm sorry, Atobe-san… I can't… control myself… Sorry…"

"K-Kabaji…" I mustered up enough strength to speak.

"I promised myself… that I will always protect you…" He continued and I could hear sorrow in his tone. "You were the first… to accept me… And now… although you don't want me anymore… I still want to… protect you…"

I slowly stood up, although my back was killing me. I ignored Kabaji's protest when he saw me straining myself. "You big idiot!" I cried out, smacking him on his chest although it didn't really have any power in it. "Big idiot!" I repeated. I could hear my voice breaking. "W-why would you do that? I hurt you and you can still say such thing! You big idiot!"

"Sorry…" Kabaji whispered in his low voice.

"You have nothing to be sorry for… idiot…" I replied meekly. "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry!"

"No, Atobe-san… Don't say sorry…"

"I'm sorry!" I cried out. "I'm not strong enough to protect you!" I did not allow Kabaji to reply to me as I continue. "Why would someone as powerful as you follow me? I can't even protect a friend!"

"Atobe-san…?"

"Kabaji… I've decided." I took a deep breath before I braced myself to face him eye-to-eye. "I want to be stronger."

He looked at me and I could tell that he was confused. But he said nothing, instead, he allowed me to finish my sentence.

"I want to be strong enough to control you. I want to be strong enough so you don't have to fight my battle. You'll help me right, Kabaji?"

Only then his smile grew—possibly the biggest smile he had ever given me. Then he said the one word which I wanted to hear.

"Yes."

* * *

**Author's note**: Aaahh, I'm really having fun writing the possible relationship between them. This happened after I read shintenipuri when Atobe told off Kabaji... it was sad T.T Next chapter will be happier stuff, I promise!

Anyway, please review and thank you for the support :D!


	5. Chapter 5

**~Atobe Keigo~**

I walked down the stairs stealthily with my hands in my pockets, as if not wanting anyone to hear or see me. It wasn't possible of course. Maids were scattered everywhere, doing general cleaning to keep everything sanitised. I looked around lazily, and all of them bowed deep at the sight of me. I smirked at them in return.

"Going somewhere, young master?" The lead maid threw me a bright smile.

"I'm going to get something." I replied shortly.

She widened her eyes slightly, and I could tell how surprised she was to hear such thing coming from me. "For yourself? Would you like me to get one of the butlers to go and get them for you?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm getting it for my friend."

"Oh." She retorted, failing to conceal her surprise. "Um then… would you like me to go and get a driver?"

"That'd be nice." I smiled, although it still looked like a smirk. Probably.

I caught the driver eyeing me questioningly although he held those inquiries in his throat. It wasn't that I have never bought presents for my friends. If anything, I made sure all of my friends get a splash of my wealth, just to show others that it really is beneficial to get on my good side. However, I found it extremely easy to differentiate whether someone gets close to me just to receive presents, or whether they genuinely care about me. It is really difficult to find the latter. Having the gift to be able to observe in detail can be an advantage sometimes.

On my birthday last year, Kabaji had given me a golden-coloured pocket mirror which is just the perfect size to put in all of my pants. I laughed when he sheepishly handed me that hand-picked present, because he obviously knew me very well. I do spend a lot of times admiring the way my hair is curled and the way my eyes shine under all circumstances in front of the mirror. When I walk outside, though, I had to constantly whip out my phone to check whether everything about me is still perfect. It took a while to get the phone to its camera-mode, so the mirror he gave me always comes in handy. I carry it everywhere.

His birthday is in four days and I have to give him something equally memorable. It had to be functional, yet the best brand in the world. I don't particularly care if it had to be shipped from German or other countries. I wanted to give him the best, because I always aim to be the best (I probably am already). Greatness begets more greatness, after all.

_"What does Kabaji need?"_ I thought to myself. My head wandered to tennis equipment right away. A new tennis racket? Shoes? Grip tape? Socks? Water bottle? Tennis set bag? I quickly dismissed it as the whole school now know about his tennis prowess, hence making all tennis-related gifts too obvious. Maybe a new backpack… but he looks comfortable with his present one.

The car skidded, running over some gravels underneath the tyre. I waited until the driver opened the limousine door and I stepped out before silently walking into the shopping mall, with him trailing behind me. Along the way, I swished my head left and right, left and right to see a store which would potentially have the perfect gift for Kabaji. The first place I go to was a cell-phone retailer. Wouldn't it be nice to give him a cell phone? That way I can easily contact him. My eyes wandered over some newest phone styles and I put my index finger on my chin, drowning in a train of thought.

"Do you need a new phone, young master?" My driver nervously asked, as if trying to break the ice.

Not shifting my gaze, I shook my head then said, "No. I'm buying it for a friend."

He nodded in understanding, although the look of surprise couldn't be concealed. "Is it Munehiro?"

Upon hearing that name, I looked aside. "Yes."

"I see," He answered. "Uh… if I may give a suggestion…?"

I nodded.

"In all honesty, I don't think that a cell phone would be a suitable gift for him. I mean, he visits you a lot, young master. I also understand that you are not the type to be satisfied by words, and Munehiro is not a boy of many words… So it would make this gift less functional." He then paused. "B-but, I'm not stopping you."

"No, you made a point." I answered. Wouldn't it be uncomfortable to hear silence on the other end when you're talking? Maybe a cell phone wouldn't be a great idea, after all. Not for now, at least. Without saying anything else, I left the store, not paying any attention whether the driver was following or not.

I spent a fair amount of time going to ever corner of the enormous shopping mall. Anything other than clothing shops was scarce. It probably took me awhile to realise that my feet were aching, tired of walking around. So, I told the driver that it was time to go home, and he agreed without any protest.

I spent some times inside the car staring at myself on the compact mirror, and fixing my hair which looked a bit off, with strands falling on places they shouldn't be. After I was satisfied, I put it back inside my pocket and spaced out for the rest of the trip home.

**XxxxxX**

"Kabaji, do you want to play a real match today?" I asked, putting down the PlayStation controller on my hands. "We haven't done it in months."

The other boy slowly looked at my way and parted his lips ever so slightly to answer me with, "Yes."

Ever since the day we made up, Kabaji had watched some tennis clips and tried to show me their postures in person. I could feel that I was gradually getting better and one step closer to becoming the person I promised him to be.

In this game, I had one of the butlers to be a referee so I would have a clear idea of how close I am to beating Kabaji, or should I say—beating myself, in a real match. The game was fairly close, and we went into a tiring tie breaker. None backing out. We played until we ran out of breath, and then we stopped, calling it a tie.

Both of us then went into the kitchen to snatch some fruit juice and cookies which we brought upstairs, into my room. We then closed the door behind us.

"Kabaji, are you staying for New Year? We're having a party tonight. We're going to have a lot of people over and I have to be there and try to converse with some of them." Kabaji didn't say anything as usual and eyes focused on me. "Well, I won't have to stay for long… I just need to be there… but old people are boring. So you have to keep me company."

I took a piece of chocolate chip cookies and munched them softly. Kabaji only followed after I push the tray to his direction, practically forcing him to eat.

"We'll do the countdown together, okay Kabaji?"

"Yes," He answered after he finished eating the cookie.

"Can you stay over for the night?"

He paused a bit before answering. "I'm not sure. I'd have to ask my mother."

"Go and ask her!" I smiled, whipping out my phone from the pocket only to drop a piece of golden coloured closed mirror. "Oops," I said.

"You're using it… Atobe-san?" Kabaji questioned as I picked it up before putting it back in my pocket. Although the lack of tone was still there, I could tell that he was surprised.

"Of course I do," I replied smugly, patting him on the shoulder. "You chose the perfect gift, after all." After I said that, he responded by casting his gaze downwards and making a sheepish smile. "Do you want anything in particular, Kabaji?"

"No…" He retorted quickly. "Atobe-san, I don't remember my mother's phone number. I have never asked. I should go home and ask." He said, slowly getting up and walking towards the door. Only when he was about to close the door, I raised my voice.

"You don't want anything?" A little curiosity was written in my voice, and I wasn't sure whether he could detect it or not.

Still holding the door slightly open, I could faintly see his smile. "I… already have what I want… Atobe-san." Was all he said before completely shutting the door.

**XxxxxX **

"Did Munehiro gave it to you?" A familiar voice suddenly became audible from behind me. I turned around to face my friend while nodding slightly. "You seem rather fond of it. I've never seen you using gifts from other people that much before."

"It's obviously because I need this mirror to keep looking neat unlike a certain other." I smirked, gently closing the mirror and putting it back inside my breast pocket. "What are you doing here?"

"How rude! I got invited by your mum!" He exclaimed, playing dramatic. I chuckled in response of his playfulness. "You've changed, Kei." He threw me a genuine smile.

"Huh?" I gave him an inquiring look as I fix my purple tie, moving it left and right. It was so tight it nearly chokes me whenever I move.

"How'd I put it… you're less pissy." He continued as I raise one of my eyebrows. "But in the negative, you've definitely became way too narcissistic. Come on, the old you wouldn't go to such extent of calling that _a _hair which sticks out, unkempt. I mean, sure you were a neat-freak too. But not this much."

"Is that a problem with you, ahn?" I asked, only parting my lips slightly.

He grinned, crossing his arms. "Will you get Munehiro to hit me if I say yes?"

"Of course."

"Okay, then no." He replied, half chuckling. "Where is he, by the way?"

"He should come soon. I invited him over to stay for the night."

"Wow, you've never invited _me_ to stay over!"

"Ah, there you are, Keigo." My mother gracefully approached, bringing some elite-looking men in suit and women in gorgeous dresses along with her. There was also a little girl with her blond hair overdone, probably forced by her parents—she looks my age. "This is Fiora, the daughter of…"

I stopped listening to her to roll my eyes in a manner that no one would see it. In big parties, she always introduces me to girls around my age, and all of them come from wealthy families. Even if I was only eight years old, I know that she was trying to play matchmaker to expand the Plutocracy Company globally. I had no other choice but play along, in order to make the Atobe family looks decent and professional. My mother always told me that image was the most important thing, no matter how uncomfortable I am when engaged in such situation.

"Nice to meet you." I threw her a smirk while extending my arm. I could see her blushing slightly.

"N-nice to meet you too, Keigo." She whispered in that sickening artificial high-pitched shriek as she shakes my hand. She would be much prettier if she stopped trying too hard to look good. She fidgeted, looking uncomfortable in such a tight and exposing dress. I eyed their parents but smiled when I saw them looking at me.

"Hello," I said politely. "How are you?"

"So this is the little heir of Plutocracy!" The woman with dirty blond hair said. "You are a sweet boy, Keigo. I'm doing well."

"Ah, no…" I turned her praise down, in order to play humble. I could hear my friend trying his best to hold his laughter. Okay, maybe I'm just not made for politeness.

"Keigo, do you want to show Fiora around the house?" My mother asked, although it wasn't really a request. I nodded confidently before she left along with her acquaintances.

Not long after that, the person I had been waiting for approached me, dressed in a formal black suit. "Kabaji! I've been waiting for you."

"Hey, Munehiro!" My friend grinned, waving his hand in the air. Kabaji didn't respond, and he didn't look at least annoyed.

"You're late. I thought you wouldn't come." I walked forward before tapping him lightly on the shoulder. The blond girl looked lost. "I'll take you to the garden—you supposedly can see full moon tonight."

My friend joined in without asking for any confirmation and we exchanged chuckle at each other, although Kabaji didn't really change his expression much. I don't imagine he would mind so much with one other company. When we were about to walk away, I turned around to face Fiora and stated,

"Your feet are still growing. You might want to take off those things." I smirked, casting my gaze downwards to her heels for a split second before leaving. I could almost hear her frantically saying 'yes!'.

After taking the backdoor, slipping past some maids and butlers, we arrived on the spacious indoor garden hidden away.

"Your house is a maze." My friend scowled when he saw what was waiting behind the door. There were a series of neatly trimmed bushes arranged in a large quadrilateral, forming a labyrinth, a tennis court on the far right side, a fish pond so clear it reflected the gaze of the moon perfectly, a luxurious barbeque set and some benches. "Ooh, a tennis court!" He cried out. "Let's play! Can I verse you, Munehiro?"

"No, both of you can verse me at the same time. You won't do much to me anyway." I said flatly.

"Meanie! Race you there!" He raised his voice, tossing his suit to the ground and ran full speed ahead, although I could easily overtake him, along with Kabaji who followed me just slightly behind.

It was snowing that night, but it was considerably warm inside the indoor garden. We played against each other for a good hour and a bit before we were scattered on the ground, panting heavily. My friend looked at his watch and then rushed back inside to rendezvous with his parents in order to go back home, as they couldn't stay long.

"A shame we can't see the moon outside, eh Kabaji? The glass is all covered with snow. I almost forgot that it's winter."

"Yes," He answered flatly.

I almost got engulfed in the comfort of the silence before I realised something important. I jerked up with the energy I gained back from the few minutes rest and said, "Time! What time is it? Come on Kabaji, we're going to miss the firework!"

Kabaji got to his feet and followed me out of the garden.

"Keigo! Where have you been, sweetie?" My mother tapped me on the shoulders when she spotted me near the stairs. "Your father and I have been looking for you."

"I was with Kabaji." I answered shortly. She responded by parting her lips slightly, creating a soundless 'oh'. She certainly didn't look too impressed. "We're going upstairs."

"Aren't you going to watch the firework with the other guests, Keigo? Kabaji-kun can come too if you want." She stated, turning her attention towards Kabaji and faking a smile.

"Alright," I replied, slightly pouting. I know I couldn't refuse my mother's request. Instead of making conflict between us, I always choose to follow her every wish. "Let's go, Kabaji."

"Wait, Keigo! Kabaji-kun, won't you go on ahead first? I have some… personal matter that I wish to discuss with him." She smiled again and I waved my hand, a gesture which silently said that he should leave both of us alone. He then nodded and left. "Keigo, you're really close with Kabaji-kun, right?"

"Something like that," I retorted, fidgeting slightly. I wasn't exactly fond of this conversation, as I knew exactly where it's going.

"People will talk if you get too close to him. You know him, Keigo. He's…"

"Kabaji's my friend," I cut her off, glaring at her with my blue eyes. "You're not going to separate us just because he's not like the others."

"Darling," My mother sighed and got to her knees in order to be on the same height as I. "I'm not telling you to avoid him, no. I just want you to spend less time with him. He was born with a slight defect in his brain – everyone knows that just by looking at him. If you're seen too often with him, it will definitely ruin your image, honey."

"Mother," I said, clenching my fists. "I don't care that he was born like that. He's my friend and you can't tell me to stay away from him. That's all there is." I turned my back without wanting to place one last glance at her face.

"Keigo!" She raised her voice. "You will regret that you've ever been close with him when you're all grown up. Listen to your mother."

"Nonsense. Growing up will not change my opinion that drastically. Kabaji is my friend and I will stay by his side, as he promised to stay by mine!" I said louder before running away from that place, ignoring my mother's yell.

**XxxxxX**

"Atobe-san?" Kabaji gave me a questioning look as soon as I arrived next to him.

"It's nothing," I smiled. "Let's go to the balcony!"

"Yes," He nodded faintly, following my footsteps. Still small, we managed to slip our way through the guests, right onto the front of balcony mirrors. It was freezing outside, so we stayed near the door to keep ourselves warm. Both of us—all of the guests—were focused on the enormous clock just in front of us, silently counting down to 12 o'clock.

"Here we go, Kabaji!" I whispered to him. "10… 9…"

"8… 7…" He counted along with me in the midst of the cheer. "6… 5…"

"4… 3… 2… 1!"

"Happy new year!" The cheer erupted from the house as we witness the flying, exploding sparks in the navy blue sky. People were handshaking, hugging, kissing each other, as if congratulating them for surviving yet another tough year.

"Happy new year, Atobe-san…" Kabaji said somewhat shyly, couldn't bring himself to look into my eyes.

"Hah!" I chuckled, putting my arm around his neck, although it dangled rather awkwardly considering the difference in our height. "Don't give me that look, Kabaji! We're going to see this too next year. And the year after. And the year after!"

Only then he tilted his face to get a clear view of me. "Again…?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Of course. You promised to stay with me, remember?" I smirked, releasing him from the playful headlock. The chatter of the guests seems irrelevant at that moment as both of us focuses on each other.

"Yes, Atobe-san." He said before both of our eyes turned to the side to once again view the breathtaking view of the fireworks. When I steal a glance to Kabaji, I could see tears from the corner of his eye and I smiled without him knowing.

I won't trade Kabaji for the world.

* * *

**Author's note**: Phew, it's really difficult to write this type of fanfic without any OCs... while I'm not too fond of OCs, I have to shove them here, I guess. Well, you can tell my dislike since I hardly ever mention their names, except for that random girl :P

Oh well! Please review~?


	6. Chapter 6

**~Kabaji Munehiro~**

I silently walked into Atobe-san's class, like I always do during recess and lunchtime. However, it was different this time, because no matter where I look, I couldn't find him. I wondered if he went to the bathroom, but it sounds highly unlikely. When I was lost in thought, a hand tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around slowly, expecting to see Atobe-san, but it wasn't.

"Hey, Munmun!" The boy chirped cheerfully while saying a name which I suspect might be me… I remember him. He was with Atobe-san during the New Year party. He was the one that played with me against Atobe-san. "Looking for Kei?"

I nodded.

"He went out right after the bell goes. Didn't tell me where he was going, though." He informed, still grinning. "I'll be sure to tell him that you were looking for him, when he comes back."

"Thank you," I bowed down politely before leaving the place.

I did not once question myself regarding the whereabouts of Atobe-san, because I know for sure that he would have a good reason for disappearing without a word. So, instead of worrying, I went back to my classroom and sit back down on the seat. I started eating my lunch while reading over the note given by the teacher earlier.

Even after I finished my lunch, I haven't heard from Atobe-san. At that point, I got a little bit uneasy, because I was too used keeping him company, and there was just this throbbing feeling in my chest—it wasn't right. I wasn't by Atobe-san's side.

"Kabaji!" I heard a familiar voice from the door and I looked at the direction to find Atobe-san sweating, panting heavily. "I made it in time."

"Atobe-san?"

"Sorry I left without saying anything. I forgot something." He confessed, blushing slightly. It was probably the first time I have seen such expression from the proud figure standing in front of me. "Um…" He paused, hesitating for a moment before extending his arm to reveal a neatly wrapped present. "I left it at home so I had to rush to get it. Happy birthday."

"Atobe-san…" I widened my eyes in surprise. He remembered my birthday. And what's more? He sacrificed his energy to get the present he had left behind. "Thank you…" I smiled, reluctantly taking the present from his hand before he shoved it impatiently into my arms.

"I don't know if you'll like it." He said, crossing his arms, looking at the ceiling.

"I like anything you give me, Atobe-san." I replied, almost as shyly as he seemed to be at the moment.

"O-open it!" He ordered, trying to regain his composure, and I laughed faintly at the so-un-Atobe-san-like reaction. He sneered at me when he saw my response to the situation. My fingers travelled over the smooth golden wrapping and I untied the ribbon around it. It fell nicely on my hand and I put it on my desk.

It was a thin book, with an odd, gigantic creature sitting down on the cover. The title said _Where the Wild Things are_. The book itself was still wrapped in a shiny plastic cover. I've always liked reading picture books, because I tend to absorb and remember action more than words.

"Thank you… Atobe-san. I really like reading picture books." Before he could answer me, I could hear something grumbling and I realise that it was his stomach. "You haven't had anything for lunch, Atobe-san?"

"Not really," He mumbled, looking around as if trying to see if anyone heard such ungraceful sound coming from him.

"Uh…" I said, opening my bag and handing a pouch of England Bourbon biscuits. "It's nothing special…"

Atobe-san snatched it away from me. "Ahn? You made this for me?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, you know me, Kabaji. It's hard to find sweets which suit my tongue. They need to be exceptionally well-made for me to indulge in." He smirked, weighing the pouch before pulling on the end of the string to see five rectangular chocolate biscuits. As he takes one and smells it, I could feel my heart pounding. I enjoyed cooking and I've always wanted to let others taste them. But no one had been that close to me that I would be able to muster up enough courage to make them something handmade. Only Atobe-san. And Atobe-san does not tolerate low-class delicacy.

Crunch.

I looked away from the source of the sound, focusing on my feet instead.

"It's good," He said rather unbelievingly as he proceeds to take another bite. "It's sweet but just the right amount of sweetness, and the chocolate is not very rich too. It's really good, Kabaji."

I dared myself to look up to see Atobe-san's contentment as he consumes the treat I made for him. "Thank you," I said gratefully. Not long after that, the bell rang and we bid goodbye.

"You have to make me more cookies," He said before leaving.

**XxxxxX**

**~Atobe Keigo~**

Time quickly flew before my eyes and before I realised it, the snow had melted, flowers blossomed as refreshing replacements. The trees had also started to grow leaves again, and birds began to sing.

"Let's pick a spot," One of my female friends chirped cheerfully next to me. "Ah, that spot looks good! Let's go, Kei!" She grinned, grabbing my hand and dragged me along with her to an area under the tree. "Hmm, you can see the hills from here."

"Well, I guess this is a fair spot." I admitted out loud, looking at the lush green grass, inspecting it for any sign of insects, dirt or muddy area, but I found none. So I carefully sat down with a blank page of my A3 sketchbook on my laps.

"What are you gonna draw, Kei?" She asked, putting her lime-coloured mechanical pencil on her chin.

"You," I smirked jokingly, and I could see her shoulders tensing a little.

Not so long after that, she began laughing. "That's too sweet, Kei! Almost fooled me there."

"Well, would you mind if I seriously draw you?" I questioned, resting my cheek on my curled fingers, facing her. "Ahn?"

She flustered and dropped her pencil, along with her rubber and ruler. Seeing her reaction, I snickered. "K-Kei… that's not funny." She mumbled, blushing in process.

I continued laughing softly, but ceased when I see a familiar figure near the pond, not so far away from me. He was sitting alone, equipped with a sketchbook and pencil on his hand, scribbling on the piece of paper with a blank expression. Once in a while he would look away from the page, just to observe the sight in front of him before focusing back to his book.

_"I didn't know Kabaji also has art on the same period as me." _I thought, still not releasing my eyes off him. A few seconds later, I could see three other boys approaching him, with their arms crossed, saying something to Kabaji. He didn't seem like he paid them much attention. After they seemed to have finished talking, Kabaji went back to drawing. However, the three boys blocked his view by standing directly in front of him, and the other two on his left and right, surrounding him. I narrowed my eyes. It didn't seem like a friendly conversation.

"Kei, where are you going?" The brown-haired girl next to me asked curiously when he saw me putting down my sketchbook and writing materials.

"I'll be back." I said monotonously, walking away from her. I picked up my pace when I see them closing around Kabaji and I almost broke into a disgraceful run.

"We're not asking for much," I could hear one of the boys announced cockily.

Without even wanting to wait or know more about the situation, I raised my voice. "What do you think you're doing?"

All three of them simultaneously turned their head at me and one of them clicked their tongue. Not saying anything, they left. I glared at their backs until all of them were on a safe distance away from us, then I sat next to Kabaji, leaning on the tree trunk.

"What business did they have with you?"

"Nothing." He retorted shortly, but tone full of doubt.

I sighed. "Lying might work on the old me. But I know when you're not telling the truth now, Kabaji. You're not in good terms with them, are you?"

Kabaji parted his lips, almost saying "I am" but he realised that it was pointless to cover the truth, so he looked down. "No."

"Kabaji, are you being bullied in class?" I questioned, eyes drilling at him, although he refuses to look at me. "Look at me and tell the truth, Kabaji. I don't like secrets."

He hesitantly adjusted his eyes to directly look at me. It took him awhile to reply with a short response: "Yes."

"What'd they say about you, Kabaji?" I asked again, although I knew that the topic made him extremely anxious.

"They said… I'm slow, retarded…" He paused. "And that you don't actually think of me as a friend… Atobe-san."

I widened my eyes upon hearing such spiteful comment made regarding him. His expression remained firm although his voice was wavering. "But you know better than that, right Kabaji?"

"Yes," He answered simply and honestly.

I patted him on his shoulder and smirked. "They're just jealous that I'm not their friend, right Kabaji?"

"Yes," Again come the succinct reply.

Not releasing my hand off him, I continued. "The next time they say that, you will deny it, right Kabaji?"

"Yes." His smile slowly grew and I nodded in contentment.

"I knew we can come to an agreement."

**XxxxxxX**

Something wasn't right. Kabaji's never been this late before. He usually comes into my classroom a few minutes after the bell went, so we can head home together. But today, I have waited for fifteen minutes and there was still no sign of him. Curious, I took my bag and walked out of the empty classroom, moving towards Kabaji's.

The hallway was mostly empty and majority of classrooms were as well. When I reached my destination, I peeked inside to spot a few students, but not the one I was looking for.

"A-Are you looking for Munehiro?" One of the girls asked me.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's in the teacher's office. He got into a fight." A red-haired boy informed. "You better go see him. He was pretty upset. He hadn't been much of an aggressive on."

"Thanks," I said shortly before turning my back to the year adviser office. I bit my lower lip in uncertainty, couldn't start to guess why he had done such emotional thing. Before I could turn the corner, a towering figure bumped onto me and I snapped my head upwards to see who it was.

"Atobe-san…" He called out my name in surprise. The corner of his lips was slit and one of his eyes was already starting to change colour to blue. It was going to be swollen tomorrow. "Let's go… home." He said, expecting me to turn back and lead the way. However, I didn't.

I crossed my arms and stared at him, demanding an explanation. When none was given, I started. "What is this, Kabaji? Do you think I wouldn't notice?"

He casted his gaze downwards and clenched his fists. "Sorry, Atobe-san…"

"Save the apology until later. I need some explanation, Kabaji." I said sternly without changing my body language much. I certainly was not pleased. I didn't know why I was upset. Kabaji is a boy, and at one point in life, a physical fight is inevitable.

"I'm sorry, Atobe-san…" He said once more before silence conquered the empty hallway. Our breathings became deafening. "They said bad things… about you."

"Ahn?" Straightaway, I realised by 'they', he had meant the three boys who had faced him earlier during the art lesson. "What did they say about me, and how does it relate to the fight, Kabaji?" I obviously knew the answer already, but I desperately needed confirmation.

"I denied their statements… they got angry… so they pushed me and said that… I am your dog. I didn't mind it… but they said that… you are a good-for-nothing bourgeois who has no feelings… and friends… It's not true, Atobe-san…" He explained softly, voice quivering in process.

"You got angry not because they insulted you, but because they insulted me?" I questioned once more, only to receive a hesitant nod in return. "Did you get in trouble?"

"They're going to call my parents…" He retorted, on the edge of breaking into tears.

"Kabaji, did you tell the teachers what happened?" I inquired, although again, I know what he was going to say.

He shook his head. "I didn't get the chance to…"

I sighed, had anticipated such answer from him. It always takes Kabaji a while to phrase a response, and the three boys must've noticed it, so they keep filling the teachers with lies, trying to cover their mistake. "Honestly, Kabaji… for someone so strong, you can be quite powerless sometimes. You just _let_ them have their way?"

"Sorry, Atobe-san…"

I shook my head and grabbed Kabaji by his hand, dragging him back to the teacher's office. Just in front of the place, I could see the three boys about to leave and I glared at them before smirking, not letting go of Kabaji's large arm.

They stared back at me with half horrified and half challenging expression.

"I'm not as soft as Kabaji, you know." I announced smugly, completely changing their composure from three rather-confident boys into three terrorised puppies. Before they could do anything else, I went into the office.

"Excuse me," I intruded. The teacher turned her head to face me. She saw Kabaji and looked at me questioningly. "Have you heard Kabaji's side of story?"

She widened her eyes for a split second, still not saying anything.

"Kabaji's not much of a talker," I started. "He struggles with finding the proper response. The boys used it as an opportunity to get themselves out of trouble. Now, you might want to hear his side of story to avoid biased opinion, right Kabaji?"

"Yes," He nodded and his weakened expression changed into his usual one. "They… pushed me to the tables… after insulting me and Atobe-san… I don't like it when people insult Atobe-san… So I got up and…" He stopped. "…made them stop."

The teacher's expression softened when she heard Kabaji's testimony. She then placed the sheets on her hands to the table and stood up slowly. "You were trying to protect Keigo's image, Munehiro? Is that it?"

Kabaji nodded in confirmation.

"You are an honest boy, I can tell." Her smile grew and she tapped Kabaji lightly on the shoulder. "I was wondering how you lost your composure. You have never shown me any distinct… emotion." She stated, obviously being really careful with her words. "So is it because your friend was mocked?"

"Y-yes," He answered, looking up at her. "I like Atobe-san…"

"I apologise for not giving you the chance to tell me your story, Munehiro. But next time…" She paused for a moment before a smile decorates her thin lips once more. "Please do not use violence, okay?"

Kabaji nodded in understanding and sincere gratitude.

"But this doesn't mean that you're free from trouble. I have to punish those boys for telling lies and manipulating the situation. Munehiro, you have to write 'I will not resort to violence when trying to solve a problem' one hundred times on your English workbook! Hand it to me before you can go home."

"Okay," He whispered, clutching the straps of his bag tightly before setting it down on the table in the corner.

Without realising it, a gust of relief swiped through my entire body. I watched Kabaji's back as he grabbed a pencil and began writing his lines. I smiled. It suddenly struck me that I was upset because Kabaji somehow chose to blatantly show an extreme emotion to someone who was not me. I was in a state of discomfort because I have never been able to draw out a truly distinct expression from his seemingly stagnant façade. However, I am relieved because the reason why he had shown such aggression was me and his affection towards me. I have never felt such warmth surging in my body, not even when I was with my family or my other friends.

"Well," I said, catching Kabaji's attention. "I guess I have to wait for you." I exhaled unnecessarily loudly before throwing myself on the seat next to him.

Kabaji looked surprised.

"It's the least that I could do to repay you, Kabaji." But of course, I didn't say those words out loud, because the proud Atobe Keigo just does not say such embarrassing statement.

But when he paused to look at me right in the eyes, and gave me a smile, I realised that Kabaji understands much, much more than words.

* * *

**Author's note**: Ohh for those who didn't realise, I specifically chose a pocket mirror and picture book because in their profile, it said that Atobe always carry around a golden compact mirror, and Kabaji's favourite book is a picture book from Atobe!


	7. Chapter 7

**~Kabaji Munehiro~**

I have never liked winter—one for its coldness, and the other because it always makes me feel lonelier than ever. However, if I have learnt one thing from Atobe-san, it is to look forward to winter to once again witness the beauty of firecrackers shooting up, exploding in the air with millions of colours, the kind of view I usually would only be able to catch a glimpse of from the window of my room. To see it so close… it was such a blessing.

When I found out that spring had arrived with its aromatic scent, I could feel my heart slowly warming up, getting accustomed to the change in temperature. Spring also marks the actual beginning of the next grade—I am now in grade 2. It's amazing how my life had changed so drastically ever since I met Atobe-san. I smiled to myself as I gazed emptily at the blank piece of paper sitting on my laps.

I tilted my face upwards to get a clear view of the gorgeous panorama in front of me before sketching some lines on my art book. I've never been the best artist, but since it was an art lesson, I had to do something related. Giving my full concentration, I started to sketch.

"Hey, Munehiro." A voice boomed next to me and I turned my head to face a group of boys who I hoped wasn't standing in front of me. "Being a good student?"

I said nothing, instead only staring at them.

They didn't budge—that trick had been useless since a few months ago. I didn't really want to put up a fight either—I was already immune to all the teasing from my classmates.

"Give us some money." They said. I ignored them and went back to focus on my drawing. However, they did not intend to give up. Even without actually looking up, I could feel all of them surrounding me. The things I would I give to escape from such situation…

"Come on, Munehiro. Don't be a bore—or maybe a boar in this case?" The one of my left said, and all three of them laughed.

The boy directly in front of me leaned forward with his hands on his waist and said, "We're not asking for much…"

Then, something unexpected happen. Before he could finish his sentence, another voice was raised from a distance. "What do you think you're doing?" He threw a rather displeased rhetorical question.

It was Atobe-san. Atobe-san had saved me again. He didn't have to. But he did.

When the three boys left, I did not even realise.

Atobe-san then sat next to me with a sigh before saying, "what business did they have with you?"

I couldn't bring myself to burden Atobe-san with my problem, so I decided that it was best to cover it up. Although I doubt he would fall for such silly trick. He understands me too well to be fooled. However, I knew that it was the proper response. Atobe-san had saved me by his own free will and I simply did not wish to burden him with anything else. So I said: "Nothing."

He sighed again and I knew that the bluff had failed. "Lying might work on the old me. But I know when you're not telling the truth now, Kabaji. You're not in good terms with them, are you?"

My first reflex was to deny his statement. But before I could do it, I saw a glimpse of his eyes and my stomach twisted into a knot. It wasn't right. Lying to Atobe-san is not right. Friends do not lie to each other. So I looked down and answered, "No."

"Kabaji are you being bullied in class?"

I couldn't bring myself to respond. It was none of his business. I didn't want him to feel bad for me because he surely had more important things to worry about.

"Look at me and tell the truth, Kabaji. I don't like secrets."

As much as I would like to hide such hideous thing from him, I can never bring myself to disregard his order. So I obeyed him, like I always do.

"Yes." I said.

"What'd they say about you, Kabaji?" Atobe-san asked me once more. I unconsciously started to fidget, due to the pressure exerted.

Mustering all of my courage, I softly stated, "They said… I'm slow, retarded…" I gulped. "And that you don't actually think of me as a friend… Atobe-san."

I knew it was wrong. Atobe-san thinks of me as his friend—he convinced me. I will never hold any doubt in his firm statements. Then, as if reading my mind, Atobe-san questioned, "But you knew better than that right, Kabaji?"

"Yes." I answered sincerely.

_Always trust him._ I had sworn to myself.

He raised his thin hand and placed it on my shoulder, giving me a pat. "They're just jealous that I'm not their friend, right Kabaji?"

"Yes." I responded shortly, still with the same amount of honesty. I consider myself as the luckiest boy to be able to befriend such a great person like Atobe-san.

_Always stand by his side. _I had made a vow with myself.

Not releasing my hand off him, I continued. "The next time they say that, you will deny it, right Kabaji?"

Hearing that, I could feel warmth rising from my stomach and I could feel my lips curving to form what I thought were a smile of gratitude. "Yes." I said.

_Always protect him._

"I knew we can come to an agreement."

**XxxxxX**

If there was a slightest hope that the boys would stop bothering me, I was a fool. On the last period, when the teacher went out to get some photocopied material, they decided to once again tease me.

"Oi, Munehiro. Your Master arrived at the perfect timing, didn't he?"

"I was surprised that he came at all. He's got no reason to. Munehiro's not even his friend."

I pursed my lips together at that statement. I promised Atobe-san that I would tell them otherwise. So, without waiting any more, I stood up, turned around to see surprised faces and announced,

"Atobe-san thinks of me as a friend."

The three boys narrowed their eyes, and one of them walked towards me. "So you finally learn how to speak, huh dog? I see that your 'Atobe-san' taught you well."

"I am not a dog."

"Huh?" He tilted his head upwards, challenging me. "What did you say?" He hissed, shoving me roughly. I had not seen such aggressive action coming, so I tottered and fell in between my chair and desk. All the students, if they had not paid any attention earlier, were now looking at us with horrified expressions. The boy placed one of his feet on my chest and pressed it until I pushed the desk back even further and I lied flat on my back. He kicked me on the chin and cheeks a couple of times.

It hurts.

It hurts, but I did not want to harm anyone.

"You're talking back because Keigo's name is in it? Let's face it. He's just a good for nothing bourgeois."

I widened my eyes upon hearing that statement.

"And like all the rich people, he's heartless and has no feelings. He—"

I did not want to hear anymore. With all of my strength, I brought myself up despite the fact that he pressed my chest even stronger than before with his foot. Soon, he gave up and withdrew.

"Atobe-san… is not heartless." I hissed, and I could hear gasps coming from all around me. "Atobe-san is the most human… human being…" I glared at him, and I could see blood drained from his body as I grabbed him by the collar. "No one insults Atobe-san in front of me!" I screamed, withdrawing my right arm as far as I could before swinging it full speed, right into his face.

He screeched in pain, flew back and fell on the tables, lips bleeding.

The teacher was on the doors and she looked terrified, angry, shocked. There was a grave silence for a few moments before she started, "I need to see both of you in the office now."

**XxxxX**

He was making up the entire event, except for the fact that I had punched him square in the face. All he said was lies, lies, lies after lies. None of them was true! Words got stuck in my throat, struggling to come through. My nature had always been 'let people finish before speaking' and it certainly was not helping me in any way. As moment passes, the teacher grew more and more upset. She kept glaring at me, and I could see the grin on his face without even looking at him.

I did not budge even a bit. I am used to these situations. I had never had any real friends to support me. All of the people I have associated with previously had always been with me just to fake a friendship, and they will end up shaming me in front of their friends, laughing at me, pointing at me, making me the central joke. I have lost count of how many times this has occurred, and I still never learn my lesson.

Because surely, there will be someone… in the face of earth, whether in this country or another… who would accept me for who I am, right?

I kept on living while holding on to that belief. No matter how much I thought I had been broken, I would always get up. Because I believe that there would be someone who would be able to see through me. And when that time comes, I will protect him until my very last breath.

Atobe Keigo.

I would do anything to protect him. I would stand any type of shaming or violence in order to protect him. If it means that I'd have to sacrifice my body parts, organs or life, I would stand true to my promise. Atobe-san had given my life a meaning. The least I can do is protect him. All of these years, I spent myself trying to find the true definition of companionship, and I have found it in Atobe-san. I will not let anything or anyone mock Atobe-san in any way, shape or form. Not as long as I'm alive.

"Munehiro, I will be calling your parents."

I nodded in defeat, not wanting to argue any longer. When we were excused, I left, not listening to what the other boy had to say.

**XxxxxX**

He did it again. Atobe-san saved me again. He didn't have to, yet he did. Just when I thought I had protected his image, he ended up being the one who truly shielded mine. Even as I'm writing my never-ending lines, I could still feel such warmth dancing merrily in my body. Atobe-san was sitting by my side, waiting for me to finish what seems to be endless. He wasn't doing anything. He was just looking at me, as if counting down to my last line.

His action was not forced—it was voluntary. Even though he didn't say it, I could tell that he felt bad that I got involved in such hectic situation because of him.

Before realising anything else, I could see my vision blurring and I panicked for a few moments, before it was restored. Moisture dripped to the notebook and I could hear a gasp from Atobe-san. He stood up, looking puzzled.

"K-Kabaji! Why are you crying?" He inquired, out of pure concern.

I sobbed, trying to hold back my tears. It was not very successful. I did not take any action to cover my face, and I said: "Thank you." I smiled, still feeling the alien wetness on my cheeks, now reaching my chin. "Thank you for helping me… I…"

"Idiot!" Atobe-san cut me off in the middle of my sentence. He looked flustered. "I should be the one saying that!"

"No… Atobe-san… you didn't have to help me… but you did…" I said pitifully, still sobbing. "No one had ever… ever… done such thing… Atobe-san, you didn't have to… yet you did… You helped me…"

Even through my blurred vision, I could see his expression softening,

"That's what friends do, Kabaji." He answered gently yet firmly. "Friends protect each other."

I smiled once more, my tears dripping down even faster than before. "Friends… are wonderful…" I managed to maintain my tone in the middle of sobs. "Thank you for introducing… friendship… Atobe-san…"

"Nnh!" He groaned. "Stop that! Y-you're going to make me all emotional too… how disgraceful." He said, looking away from me. "Is this the part where we're supposed to hug?" He questioned awkwardly.

I let out a small laugh.

He scratched his head and sighed. "Finally…"

"Finally?"

"Finally you give me a distinct emotion." He smirked proudly. "You look happy, Kabaji."

"I… do?"

He chuckled and sat back down on the chair, crossing his arms. "Now wipe your tears and go back to writing your lines!"

"Keigo, Munehiro." A soft voice was heard from behind us. It was the teacher. "That's enough. You two can go home." She smiled. "Munehiro, you are a very lucky boy to have a friend like Keigo, you know that?"

"Yes." I answered firmly, wiping my tears. Atobe-san blushed, so he stood up once more and closed my books, shoved all the writing tools into my pencil case and threw all of them in my bag before shoving it into my arms.

"We're leaving, Kabaji!" He said.

"Yes." I responded, following him towards the door.

"Hey," Atobe-san said to the teacher, making her focuses on him. "Kabaji's not the only lucky one."

**XxxxxX**

**~Atobe Keigo~**

When I arrived to the school parking ground, I saw a familiar limousine sitting there. It was weird because I had not asked for any transportation. When I saw who was waiting for me, then I understood why it was there.

"Father." I called out.

"Keigo." He responded with a smile decorating his lips. "Ah… this is Kabaji-kun, correct?" I glared at him and he looked somehow surprised.

_Don't mess with Kabaji. _I implied.

"Don't give me that look, Keigo!" He chuckled, clearly amused. "Come here; let us have a father-son talk."

I sighed in defeat and ordered Kabaji to stay as I sit inside the car, alone with my father. We had not talked for a long while, and I certainly do not need any negative comment regarding Kabaji the first time.

"You're close with Kabaji-kun, aren't you?" He asked, and I could hear the echo of my mother's voice playing in the background. "Your mother had been complaining about him for a while, you know."

"I know. But, so you know, I'm not going to stay away from him!" I raised my voice, emphasising my point before he could say anything anymore. It was a futile effort, trying to talk me out.

"Kabaji-kun is a sensitive boy, Keigo. I've talked to him before. So, I dragged you here to talk about this so that he wouldn't feel like a burden." Sometimes I forgot that my father also possesses the ability to easily interpret people's body language and facial expression, so it was only natural that he understood the real purpose of Kabaji seemingly placid self. It is to shield his sentimentality. "Your mother wants me to separate you two at all cost."

"I'm not going to listen to her. I have always obeyed her while disregarding my own desire. Keeping my friendship with Kabaji is the only thing that I'm ever going to ask of her." I stated firmly, with no doubt written across.

Both of us exchanged looks, and I, for once, did not feel intimidated by my father.

He then broke the eye contact and smiled. "I see." He said. "You've certainly grown, Keigo. The last time I see you, you were still a puppy trapped in your own game, confused about your true feelings."

"A lot has happened, father." He looked at me with disbelief before breaking into a hysterical laughter. "W-what's so funny?"

"Keigo, you're only eight years old! You sound like eighteen years old!" He spouted. "Kids these days sure grow fast, eh? Gods, Keigo…" He smiled, letting his laughter cease. "Your mother won't like this very much."

"She thinks that getting you to talk to me will make a difference?"

"Keigo, I have no intention of separating the two of you." He said, out of the blue. It was the last thing I had expected to hear from him. "I'm just here to give you a warning that if you wish to still be by Kabaji's side, it will provoke more conflict between you and your mother."

"I know that, father." I retorted. I knew full well what I was getting myself into when I refused to heed to her request during the New Year party. What's more, I had left her there. I had never done such disrespectful thing.

"Which one are you going to choose, Keigo? The easy way out, or the hardship?"

"Simpleness is always boring." I smirked. "I'll go with the latter."

Once again, my father laughed. "I've never thought that I'd be having this conversation with an eight-year old!"

"Father!"

"I'm sorry, Keigo. It's just too hilarious." He chuckled before gaining his composure, then put up a stiff expression before continuing. "Three more years."

"I'm sorry?"

"If you're really determined about your friendship, give it three more years. If you can hold on for that long with your mother screaming constantly, I will reward you with the best solution I can think of." He said in a low tone.

"A solution?" I raised one of my eyebrows in curiosity. "What can it be?"

"Well, you have to find out yourself." He smiled. I curled my nose and opened the side door before slamming it back shut. The window soon opened, revealing my father's surprised face. "You're not going to take the car?"

"No, thanks." I smirked, not looking at him. "I've never asked you to pick us up."

For the third time, he laughed. However, this time I wasn't offended or upset. "You're so old already, Keigo!"

"F-Father!" I cried out, only to hear the window closing back up and the car engine started. It soon drove off the school ground, leaving both Kabaji and I in silence. "Kabaji."

"Yes?" He looked at me, clutching his bag straps nervously.

"Stay with me for at least three more years." I said. "Even if I do something foolish and reckless, promise me that you will still stand by me."

"Yes." He responded without hesitating for even a second. It was as if he had promised himself so even before he heard me saying such thing.

"Good."

* * *

**Author's note**: Hmm... this chapter might be a little bit overdone, considering they're still 7-8 years old LOL. I didn't take this into consideration... ahahhah I actually don't plan things before I write. Damn man, why must I pick their first meeting at such young age ;_; as you can see, I did try to add a little bit of 'childlike' factors in it... still not enough though... I'm sorry D:!

But, I like to think that Atobe's huge pride is there because earlier in life, he received such affection from Kabaji that he thinks that his beautiful self is even more beautiful. Well it grows rapidly from there XD.

Please review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**~Keigo Atobe~**

That evening, I didn't go straight home. Instead, I took another route and this time letting Kabaji lead the way as we are going to his place. The cloud started to turn bright shade of orange and the birds chirped noisily above our heads. Neither of us was saying anything, but it was fine. The silence between us was no longer awkward.

I stole a glance at his rough face, unclean with bruised eye and slit lips. It was partly my fault. If only he hadn't been provoked, this wouldn't have happened.

I didn't think that I would be so close to him. The first approach I took was mere curiosity in discovering his true feelings. Although it still seems like I was not even close to deciphering his true emotion, there is one thing that I found endearing about him. It's his loyalty. It wasn't a forced or fake faithfulness. That alone already made him a good company to have around—someone who is guaranteed not to talk negatively behind your back or whip out a knife whenever you turn around.

For his age, he is extremely mature. Not only by his looks, but attitude. Kabaji never reacts to mockeries directed towards him, nor did he ever try to harm someone else due to the horrid way they treated him. He never showed any sign of breaking down despite the fact that his schooling life had been a living hell even before we had known each other. Kabaji is the strongest person I've ever known. As much as I hated to admit it, I was envious.

I eyed him once more, and I could tell that he noticed the obvious gesture, but he refused to turn around and look at me. It wasn't until a few seconds of silent-staring that he finally gave in and faced me. His eyes remained as blank as ever, but I could almost hear him calling out "Atobe-san?"

"Aren't you hurt anywhere else?" I asked, looking at the evident trace of dirt on his clothes.

Kabaji looked down at the ground, still walking. "No."

No trace of deceit could be detected, but that still didn't explain the black matter on his shirt. "What are those on your uniform?"

He hesitated for a few moments before speaking up. "It's… he stepped on me."

My eyes snapped open upon hearing such statement. "He—what?" Kabaji knew that it wasn't a question, so he didn't respond. However, when I said: "He's going to pay.", he changed his facial expression, into which I am familiar as a look of pure concern.

"A-Atobe-san!" He cried out weakly with both of his hands hanging mid-air, as if trying to stop me.

"No, Kabaji. You have to give me a full detail of your injuries when we arrived at your place, so I can emphasise my point to the teachers." I ordered.

He gave me an apologetic look which I could interpret as "I'm sorry for being too soft"

"Hn? What's with that look?" I smirked mischievously. "It's alright, Kabaji. I'll take your share of 'stern' if you're not comfortable in expressing it."

Still clutching the strap of his bag, a smile blossomed on his thick lips. It only means that I have guessed his thought correctly.

Kabaji's house isn't all that spectacular. It was a regular two-storey house with a little balcony and carpark. Aside from that, it was nothing flashy. But again, I doubt any place can compete with mine, so that's only natural. Just a moment after the bell was rung, the door swung open, revealing Kabaji's mother who soon changed her facial expression drastically.

"Munehiro! What happened?" She raised her voice as soon as she saw her son's bruised figure, but gaze softens when she turned her head to catch a glimpse of me. "Hello, Atobe-kun."

"Good evening, Kabaji-san." I smiled politely, following the discipline my family had implanted in my head. "Unpleasant event happened at school and… I believe your son will explain it to you, won't you Kabaji?"

"Yes," He answered monotonously right before both of us stepped into the humble house.

The three of us sat on the brown sofa in the middle of the living room and waited there until Kabaji's mother came back with a first aid kit. She took a piece of cotton, dipped the corner into a bottle of antiseptic before applying it on the corner of his slit lips.

Kabaji didn't flinch although I could see his eyes twitch slightly upon the stinging sensation he must've felt. Neither of them was saying anything as the process takes place. She didn't forget to treat his bruised eye as well, rubbing some ointment on it.

"Munehiro, won't you bring Atobe-kun some juice and snacks from the kitchen?" She started.

"Yes," Kabaji nodded, stepping to the ground and walked towards a door in the corner.

"I've heard a lot about you, Atobe-kun." She gave me a smile. "Munehiro had never been much of a talker, you might have realised. To be frank, I was surprised how much more talkative he becomes whenever he talks of you."

"Ah…" I let out a small voice. "He's a nice company to have around."

Her smile grew even brighter, if it was even possible. "I'm truly relieved that he's friends with you, Atobe-kun. You're a polite young boy, handsome too." She giggled.

"That's too kind of you, Kabaji-san." I smiled back, but soon it faded and a more tensed expression ensues. "Um… if I may know, what kind of people did Kabaji involve himself with? He always seems to be especially reluctant whenever I hover about this topic."

"It's a long story…" She sighed and was quiet for a few moments. "He had never been able to blend with kids his age. It isn't so much that he refuses to try, but he simply cannot fit in. He'd been through some tough times too…" She stated, looking a bit troubled as she attempts to explain more about her son. "He'd always been ridiculed by his friends, and it hurts me to think that kids sure are harsh." She then turned her head to face me, regaining a smile, but somewhat seemed sombre. "You will take care of Munehiro, won't you Atobe-kun?" She requested, half-pleading.

"I will." I responded firmly, locking eye contact with her as if trying to convince her.

"You're really mature for your age, Atobe-kun. Your parents must have taught you well." She looked at me gently.

I smiled in return, not wanting to deny her compliment and destroying my parents' images afterwards.

**XxxxxX**

The sky soon turned dark and I have politely declined Kabaji's mother's offer to drive me home. She kept on insisting and I finally gave in. Not long after that, we arrived at my home. After I thanked her and stepped out of the car, I could hear her saying to Kabaji: "You have a lot to tell me, young man."

I smiled and waved as the car withdrew and soon disappeared on the corner.

I didn't go straight to my room but I took the time to sit under the gazebo just next to the fish pond, the spot that I always like to be with Kabaji. After what had happened in the evening, such peaceful and quiet night seemed surreal.

I indeed am curious about the deal that my father had offered me out of the blue. Actually, his visit to my school was enough to make me raise one of my eyebrows, something which I don't usually do.

I put my legs up to the seat and turned around to place my arms on the backrest of the gazebo before letting my chin falls into my crossed arms. I lazily gazed at the inactive stingrays, lying still on the bottom of the pond, none moving. The water looked so stagnant and I could clearly see my reflection staring back at me with an equal amount of lack of spirit.

"Keigo," Someone suddenly called me and I turned around to see my father sitting down in the other end of the small shelter. "Home late today?"

I looked at him for a moment before answering. "Why are you here?" Then I realised it sounded rude, and I fixed my previous question. "I mean, you're always out working." I shifted to sit properly on the wooden bench.

He gave me a smile. "Well, I guess I haven't really sat down and have a talk with you, aside from that conversation we had in the car. So, how's my little boy doing?" He asked me, this time in German.

"Indifferent." I also replied in the same foreign language—however, it felt strangely right on my tongue. I didn't provoke him into a conversation after that question, as I wasn't particularly close with him. I didn't know what to talk about, and I looked away from him.

He noticed my uncomfortableness, because maybe he also experienced the same thing as I. However, he didn't say anything still.

"I'm going inside." I said, jumping off my seat, trying to avoid the awkward conversation at all cost.

"Keigo," He called out. I stopped but I didn't turn back. "You've changed."

"You're the second person to say that, father." I retorted, a smile formed on my lips before I walked away from the gazebo.

I think I've changed too.

**~Munehiro Kabaji~**

I'd be lying if I say that I've never questioned my friendship with Atobe-san. Atobe-san strikes some people as a snarky, elegant and prideful individual, and I know that the majority of his classmates admire him. His arrogance of himself is always backed up by true skill. Tennis would be the easiest example. After he successfully beat me a few months ago, his pride in the mentioned area grew.

Atobe-san is really outgoing and he has a lot of friends and acquaintances. Sometimes, when I stand idly next to him while he chats away with other people, I question whether my presence really is necessary or not. I've always seem to be looking at him, although I usually spend most of my time spacing out, thinking about my importance in his life, picturing the worst scenario possible.

I've never been much of a talker, but I've always been a thinker. Although I have no insight skill that Atobe-san does, it doesn't take much to figure out what everyone's impression of me is.

I've never once questioned Atobe-san's order or statement. I've always agreed with anything that comes out of those lips. I also know that he doesn't only think of me as an acquaintance, hence why I've never asked about my true necessity. It was mostly my insecurity of suddenly discovering someone who accepts me for who I am, after being constantly rejected. I've never said anything. I simply stand by him just like what I've promised him.

"Kabaji!"

My head jerked upwards slightly, surprised. I looked at Atobe-san. He was tapping his finger on the desk, looking impatient.

"You're spacing out."

"Yes," I nodded apologetically.

"I said pass me my phone."

"Yes," I said plainly, reaching to his bag and he stopped me.

"My phone's just there." He stated plainly, shifting his gaze at the table just next to me. "You're completely out of it."

I looked at him in the eyes before once again casting my sight downwards saying, "Sorry." However, he still didn't seem to be too impressed with my response. I didn't want to elaborate on it either, as it would sound pathetic.

He still said nothing. This time, he shifted so he was crossing his arms and legs, staring at me impatiently.

"I was just… thinking." I said honestly. "It's not something worth mentioning."

"If you chose to think about it rather than listening to me, then yes, it's quite important."

After realising that resistance is futile, I parted my lips and questioned, "Why do you… need me by your side… all the time?"

"Ahn?" He raised one of his eyebrows, genuinely confused by my enquiry. After a moment of silence, he still didn't answer my question—not that I was expecting him to. Instead, he just laughed and completely trashed it out, saying that I know the exact answer to my own query.

But I didn't.

Nonetheless, I decided that Atobe-san is correct. I would never object his judgement, no matter how much I classify it as unrealistic. Because friends are supposed to trust each other, right?

* * *

**Author's not**e: It's short because I don't really know what to write about. I figure that if I skip another year, it would make the story a bit too fast-paced and too overly-dramatic. So I decided to put a little side-story here :D

Please review~ :)


End file.
